fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction World (Game)
Fanfiction World Fanfiction World (abbreviated: FFW) is a virtual massive multiplayer online game published by Murakumo Industries. It is the most popular VMMORPG during the story's time period and is where most of the story FFW takes place in. FFW is tied to all the characters within the story. Synopsis Inside the popular VMMORPG, Fanfiction World, several strange anomalies began to occur. Patches of data began to delete itself, Monsters and other elements becmoing out of control, and viruses that appear inside the system and the game itself. One day, a player became a victim of these strange events and was rescued by one of the creators of FFW. That person told the player the truth behind the strange events and asked for that player's help. Wanting to continue playing the game and possibly keep other players out of harm's way...the player accepted and was given a tool to help revive the world: The Wings of Creation. With the help of friends and allies the player plunges deep into the heart and mysteries of FFW, working to end the crisis before any more damage can be done to both worlds, while defending the Wings from others who would want to use its powers for their own use. In-Game Story The Story is an almagram of world creation stories; many aeons ago three Deities came from their realm and saw an empty void. One of the gods created the world itself and another created the creatures that roamed the land. The last saw how lifeless the world still was and allowed other travelers (players) from different dimensions to come and live in their world and they were all given a similar power to create their own small realms to rule. In the story, one of the dieties grew furious of the travelers growing arrogance at playing gods and slaying the creatures she created. That deity then ordered all of her monsters to attack the travelers on sight. One of the deities tried to reason with the enraged Goddess only to be cast out their realm and into the sprit realm; the last also tried to reason only to be attacked by the Goddess. The God had no choice but to seal the Goddess away; though it took all his power to do so leaving the three seats of the deities open. With the travelers' powers still growing who will be the ones to claim the empty seats and become a Deity. Game's Elements K-Engine *The operating system created by Murakumo Industries to run FFW; it is a private owned program that comes with the game upon installation and can be installed onto any platform. It provides the ability to run the game, mobile mini-games, a web browser which contains the game's official member site, and chatrooms for out of game chat. Visors *A tool that is needed to play FFW; the Visors are what allow players to fully experience the game. CC System *The Character Creation System, it is the part of the game where Players create their avatars so that they may play FFW. Gravity Domes *Large facilities throughout the world where players can play competitively against others in their region. There are several Domes throughout the world and they are all used as conventions for the popular V-MMO. Servers *FFW has a total of eight Servers that Players can log into; Seven are used to hold locals of countries while the last Server is strong enough to allow all players from around the world to enter and play. Races *The game features different races that the players can choose to be, as of now there are five races within the game and each have their own classes and abilities unique to them. Realms *A personal space that Players can create; it is the place where players save their games, store items away, record their travels, and write their stories. Beast-Manju *The Beast Manju are animals within FFW that Players can raise as pets; when a manju fully bonds with their owner they develop certain traits similar to their owners and become loyal pets and can even be raised to be fighters. Beast Manju are also the mascots of FFW, seen everywhere as advertisement. Munny *The in-game's currency. Items *FFW houses an abundance of items that can be collected and used by the player. Dimensions *The pride of FFW and what gives it part of it's success. Dimensions are areas players can create when they create their stories, their characters come alive and follow that author's plot, in the Dimensions other players can pay to view episodes while the Author can add or change anything at their own disgression. Fiction *Given permission from many sources of fiction; FFW contains the liscense to use and include elements from any known anime, manga, book, movie, video game, etc... Trivia Category:FFW Universe Category:FFW Universe